Magia Uno
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Todo deseo requiere un sacrificio. Para que Natsu volviera a ser el mismo, Lucy tuvo que ofrecer algo valioso a cambio. Obteniendo un último recuerdo de la magia uno que perdería por siempre.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.

La idea de este One-shot pertenece a **Dana**.

Este relato **me** **pertenece**. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

 **La ganadora de este one shot es nadie más que Dana! *aplausos***

 **Mi chica mexicana tardó mucho en decidirse jaja. Para los que no saben que sucede aquí, lo explicaré al final.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

 **.**

* * *

Se dice que el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión de un ser humano. Las emociones relacionadas con el amor pueden ser extremadamente poderosas, así como peligrosas. Básicamente interpretado en dos usos: el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, el yin y el yang. Dos sentimientos diferentes. Dos identidades opuestas destinadas a permanecer separadas.

El egoísmo también es parte del amor. Incapaz de pensar en los demás o en ti mismo para salvar aquello que tanto atesoras

Existían tantas clases de amor que le era imposible pensar en uno solo. Aunque el sentimiento fuera diferente, la fuerza jamás se iría de su corazón. El amor era como la fe, si creía en él lograría lo que fuera. Haría que lo imposible fuera posible. Lo escuchó de su madre una vez.

Cuando estaba viva, la llenó de palabras que nunca en su vida olvidaría y que recordaría en el momento que más lo necesitara. Ahora, ese momento había llegado.

Frente a ella, el infierno se desataba. ¿Cuántas veces había caído ya? ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto de pie? ¿Cuánto más continuaría cayendo? La vida era difícil, con obstáculos que muchos no lograban superar; muchos que se rendían en el largo camino, y otros que evitaban los sacrificios para lograr algo mejor. Poco a poco, los sonidos regresaron a sus oídos, lentamente como un eco hasta convertirse en desgarradores gritos de auxilio.

Había sangre en sus manos. No tenía idea si se trataba de la suya o de alguien más. A su alrededor se encontraban cuerpos sin vida, algunos de sus propios amigos. La única familia que le quedaba se estaba desmoronando. Y eso le dolía en el fondo de su corazón. El pecho se le contraía a causa del tormento de sus sentimientos. Con dificultad seguía respirando. Con dificultad se mantenía con vida. Con dificultad intentaba llegar a Natsu, o lo que quedaba de él. Lo perdía a cada minuto que pasaba.

La verdad de lo que realmente era, la realidad de su existencia lo hizo pedazos. Todo lo que una vez creyó fue mentira. Todos le mintieron. Él era el único enemigo, así que decidió aceptar su destino como lo era. Se entrego a las garras de la oscuridad y permitió que toda su humanidad se desvaneciera. Dejo que el etherias dentro de su cuerpo, el demonio dormido, despertara para dar fin a lo que una vez, hace cuatrocientos años, comenzó: el final de todos los tiempos.

Pero Natsu nunca haría algo así. No el Natsu que ella conocía. Él se dejo absorber por la oscuridad porque confiaba en sus amigos más que en nada en el mundo. Sabía que encontrarían una manera de resolverlo y, si no existía una solución, Fairy Tail terminaría con su vida. Morir en manos de las personas que tanto lo amaban era el final que deseaba, aunque no se lo mereciera.

Hasta ahora, el plan había fracasado.

La mayoría estaban muertos. Su preciosa familia destruida en manos del enemigo.

El espíritu de pelea que una vez los unió estaba sepultado entre los escombros y la sangre. Ya nadie tenía las fuerzas para seguir. Necesitaban una luz. Una esperanza. Sin embargo, las cosas deseadas no se hacían realidad sin ningún sacrificio.

Lucy por fin lo entendía, comprendía las acciones de Natsu y el dolor que debía estar sufriendo por su error.

Ella ya no podía mover su cuerpo, ya no sentía dolor. La respuesta a sus preguntas estaba en ese sacrificio. Dios, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y no entenderlo antes?

El crujir de las pisadas resonó en sus oídos. Una silueta sobresalió de la bruma de los escombros y el ardiente fuego. De aquellas flamas salió el chico al que le debía todo: sus aventuras, los buenos momentos, una vida nueva y aquel sentimiento del que su madre tanto le hablo. Esos sentimientos que solo llegarían a él. Porque Natsu siempre sería el único en el que siempre confiaría.

Respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla cubierta de sangre. El mismo END la sujetó del cuello y la alzó en el aire. Sus ojos eran oscuros, tan demoniacos, no existía ni siquiera un poco de amor en ellos. No había nada. Aún así, sabía que una parte de Natsu seguía ahí dentro. Y solo tenía una manera de hacerlo volver en sí: un sacrificio.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tomó las llaves de su cadera, los últimos amigos que le quedaban. Sus labios temblaron y los mordió con fuerza. No quería mirar más a Natsu en esa forma, quería que sus últimos recuerdos fueran solo los buenos tiempos. Se quedaría con esa imagen de él. Su última sonrisa.

— _''No tienes que hacerlo, Lucy''._

Escuchó la voz de Loke en su cabeza. Era la única manera de comunicarse ya que su magia estaba agotada.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Sus preciados espíritus celestiales encontrarían a una nueva maga. Ojalá fuera alguien que los amara tanto como ella lo hacía.

Loke era signo líder del zodiaco, solo con él podía contar para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó la llave en sus manos y con el poco aliento que le quedaba, dijo:

— Ábrete, puerta de la portadora celestial — los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas —. Magia uno.

De repente, una luz dorada cegó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, solo que su cuerpo nunca impactó. Cayó delicadamente sobre unos brazos que la recibieron cariñosamente. Reconoció el calor de su abrazo de inmediato.

Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar aquel rostro familiar y tembló sin dejar de llorar.

— Hola, pequeña.

— Aquarius…— sollozó de nuevo. Ver a su preciada amiga llenaba su corazón. Ojalá pudiera recordarlos a todos ellos.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Has sido muy valiente, no te preocupes, todo está a punto de terminar.

Lucy asintió y apretó sus ojos. No quería que terminara, no quería despedirse, no quería olvidar…

La luz perdió su intensidad y vio a todos sus espíritus rodeando a Natsu, conteniéndolo con una barrera mágica que no duraría mucho. No obstante, eso no fue lo que la sorprendió. Ya lo esperaba, lo había averiguado hace unos minutos, pero verla allí le traía tantos recuerdos.

Una mujer de cabellos dorados le sonreía. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, ella era la más hermosa mujer del mundo. Si pudiera moverse ya habría corrido directamente hacia sus brazos.

— Hola, cariño. — su dulce voz hizo que sus ojos derramaran más lagrimas.

— Hola, mamá.

Los ojos de Layla se humedecieron. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no escuchaba aquellas palabras que la hicieron feliz? Ser madre, dar a luz a esa hermosa chica frente a sus ojos fue lo mejor que le sucedió. Su linda niña ya era toda una mujer.

A pesar del poco tiempo, se acercó a ella. Tenía que estrecharla en sus brazos una última vez. Le ofreció su mano y Lucy sintió como todas sus fuerzas volvían solo con un roce, ese era su verdadero poder.

Layla la contempló de cerca y acarició una de sus mejillas.

— Eres tan preciosa. Te he echado de menos todos estos años, he anhelado poder verte, mi pequeña — la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazo como tanto deseaba. El amor de una madre jamás sería superado por nada. Era el poder más poderoso, capaz de cualquier cosa —. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

— Lo lamento, mamá. — se separó lo mínimo para poder mirarla.

— No te disculpes, princesa. Esta es tu decisión y no puedo detenerte, pero debo saberlo, ¿esto es realmente lo que quieres?

— Solo sálvalo, por favor. No quiero que sufra más.

— Si lo hago, tú serás la que sufrirá. Tus recuerdos se borraran.

El aire abandono los pulmones de Lucy. Muy dentro en su interior lo sabía, pero escuchar la crudeza de aquellas palabras la destrozaba.

— ¿Ese es mi sacrificio? — su madre asintió —. Lo tomaré. Solo quiero que Natsu esté a salvo.

Su madre lloró ante su determinación.

— Has madurado, Lucy. Tus sentimientos, el amor dentro de ti es la verdadera magia. Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas y estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo salvaré de su oscuridad si eso es lo que deseas.

— Eso quiero, que deje de sufrir, que todo esto se detenga.

— Todo por ti, mi pequeña.

Su mirada viajo de su madre hacía Natsu. Estaba agradecida con él por todo lo que hizo por ella. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba, golpeaba la barrera mágica intentando escapar. Le dolía verlo así. Aunque todo ya iba a terminar.

Apoyó su mano sobre la barrera y limpió sus lágrimas. Natsu fue quien le enseñó lo que su madre intentó en vida. ¿Qué habría sucedido si jamás se hubieran conocido en aquel puerto? ¿Qué habría sucedido si jamás la hubiera llevado a Fairy Tail? ¿Su sufrimiento sería menor? A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría.

Fairy Tail, sus amigos, sus espíritus, Natsu, todos ellos ya no estarían en su memoria, pero permanecerían eternamente en su corazón. Les agradecería por siempre los buenos y malos momentos. Vivirían por siempre en su interior.

— Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por hacerme reír, por ser parte de mi familia, por siempre estar a mi lado, por ser lo más importante para mí… Gracias — le sonrió —. Gracias, Natsu.

Les sonrió a sus espíritus, sus amados amigos, sin ocultar su tristeza, hasta llegar a su madre.

— Es hora, cariño.

— Lo sé.

Layla la abrazó una última vez. Dejar ir a su hija de nuevo le partía el corazón.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, mamá.

Besó la frente de su hija, mostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella y dejando que sus poderes se llevaran todo a su paso.

La magia uno lo era todo: el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, el yin y el yang. Tomaba algo preciado para conseguir algo deseado. En este caso, lo más importante para Lucy.

Su hija se desplomó en sus brazos y sollozó al ver sus ojos cerrados. Su hermoso ángel tendría un largo sueño. Como madre, deseaba la felicidad de su hija, no arrebatarle su alegría.

De nuevo, su luz dorada se esparció por cada rincón para acabar con lo que tanto sufrimiento causo. No miró a su alrededor, solo acunó a su pequeña entre sus brazos y admiró su valentía, su belleza. Para Layla, no existía un ser más bello que su propia hija.

Cada uno de los espíritus celestiales besó la mano de su portadora, aquella que mantenía la marca del gremio, diciendo el último adiós. Cerraron permanentemente las puertas celestiales al mundo humano y se desvanecieron en diminutas partículas, cubriendo el cuerpo de Lucy como un velo de oro. Cuidar de Lucy era su trabajo, sin importar cuando tiempo tomara.

— ¿Luce?

El terror en la voz del chico hizo que Layla levantara la mirada. Prácticamente se arrastró hacia ella, sin importar el dolor, sin importar nada, lo hizo para estar a su lado.

— Ella está bien, Natsu. — le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué…? — su voz se quebró —. ¿Yo le hice daño?

Layla sonrió. Lucy jamás le hubiera dicho la verdad, eso solo lo lastimaría.

— Ella está durmiendo. Cuando despierte no recordara nada. Todas sus memorias, sus recuerdos, ya no habrá nada.

— No... — negó.

— Ya ha sucedido, Natsu. Ese fue su sacrificio para salvarlos a todos, a ti.

— No, ella tiene que recordar. Nosotros…

— Lo sé, no digas nada más.

El mago temblaba, pero aún así dejo que sostuviera a su hija. Él la tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más preciado, en su mirada pudo ver los mismos sentimientos de Lucy.

— Espero que cuando despierte, aún sigas a su lado.

— Nunca la dejaría.

— Puedo verlo. Sé que la amas tanto como ella lo hizo. — sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver las lagrimas del chico. Saldrían adelante. Lo superarían —. Cuida de mi niña. — se inclinó sobre Natsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, borrando así el rastro final de oscuridad —. Gracias por hacerla feliz.

Retrocedió lo suficiente para partir. Su último recuerdo, sería la imagen de un chico quebrado en lágrimas culpables y gritos desgarradores, sosteniendo a la persona que le daba sentido a su vida que, cuando abriera sus ojos nuevamente, no lo recordaría.

Para Lucy, Natsu ya no existía.

No existía nada.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Lo que sucedió aquí, es que la linda Dana ganó un one shot por, digamos, un tipo de actividad en donde yo digo una parte de una canción y ustedes debían adivinarla. Quien lo hiciera se ganaba un one shot con la temática, pareja, situación, como lo quisieran. En este caso, Dana lo ganó y ella lo pidió tal y como leyeron. Bueno, algunas situaciones agregadas de mi parte xD**

 **¿Dónde sucedió esto? En ask.**

 **¿Se repetirá? ¡Si! Lo haré cada lunes por 4 semanas. La canción se encontrara arribita de la sección de preguntas. El link de mi ask lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

 **¿Por qué lo hago? No lo se, solo me surgió la idea xD Solo no se molesten u-u**

 **Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado, Dana. Gracias por ser parte de esto y haber participado :'3**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme a todos!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
